¿Esquizofrenia, locura, o simplemente tú?
by satanslittlesis
Summary: [AU] Después de haber tenido varios romances fallidos con el sexo opuesto, por incomodidades de los propios Pines, Dipper y su hermana gemela, declararon a todos su homosexualidad, siendo bien aceptados. Mabel había encontrado el amor con su antes enemiga, Pacífica Noroeste. Sin embargo, Dipper aún no encontraba con su "chico perfecto", hasta que llegó Bill Cipher.
1. Prólogo

Y entre lágrimas de felicidad, Dipper era abrazado por la persona que consideró el amor de su vida, Bill Cipher.

—Bill, te amo. Muchas gracias por haberme salvado de Mabel y sus locuras...—. Algo en Dipper le hizo detenerse—. Porque y-yo no estoy loco, t-tú existes, ¿cierto?—. El castaño se giró hacia el oji-ámbar y le miró expectante, tratando de calmar su llanto. El mayor asintió, con mirada triste, aunque el Pines no lo notó.

Al afirmar que era real, Bill sintió las suaves manos de su novio en sus mejillas, y seguido de esto los labios de Dipper sobre los suyos, moviéndolos lentamente. Sin duda, el beso tenía algo de especial para ambos.

—Dipper, amor, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Sabes que todo lo que quieras y pidas, yo te lo daré y cumpliré. Me has pedido que te salvara y te salvé—. Bill tomó en sus brazos a Dipper en un fuerte y protector abrazo—. Ahora... Ahora podemos estar juntos. Esta es mi casa y ahora también tuya.

Dipper sonrió enternecido, sabiendo que su novio podía ser muy cariñoso. Se sentía bien sabiendo que ahora viviría con el rubio, en una casa que él ya conocía perfectamente.

—Te amo— susurró el menor cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del abrazo, consciente de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos, sin romper el abrazo.

El Pines menor, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, se retorcía con su camisa de fuerza, imaginando tristemente estar en su nueva casa con su novio, susurrando al vacío. A pesar de los bruscos movimientos, nada malo podría ocurrirle estando en esa celda blanca y acolchonada.

Los enfermeros vigilaban atentamente todo lo que hacía el castaño para prevenir cualquier accidente, cuando de pronto, el más joven dejó de moverse, cayendo inerte al suelo.

Con rapidez entraron al cuarto de Dipper y revisaron el cuerpo ya sin vida de éste.

Después de comprobarlo, salieron apenados de la habitación, esperando que la joven castaña, prácticamente reflejo del difunto, comprendiera la situación y no hiciese preguntas.

—¿Todo bien?—. Pero Mabel no quería comprender que había perdido a su hermano para siempre.

Simplemente se limitaron a negar, fue entonces cuando las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos cafés de la Pines.

Pero, ¿cómo es que los gemelos Pines llegaron a esta situación tan trágica?

Para responder esto, deberemos retroceder en el tiempo uno o dos meses...


	2. Capítulo 1

Un bello lunes, parecía llevar buena vibra; definitivamente un buen inicio de semana, pero no para los dormilones gemelos Pines.

Eran las ocho de la mañana en punto y una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar sacando a Dipper de sus sueños, maldijo internamente.

—Estúpida escuela—susurró al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama apagando la alarma, con cuidado de no pegarse con la madera que sostenía la cama de Mabel. Bostezó, tratando de despertarse un poquito más.

Como de costumbre, golpeó la madera unas cinco veces hasta que escuchó el quejido característico de Mabel.

—No voy hoy—balbuceó entre sueños—. Qué flojera, bro.

Dipper sonrió con dulzura y se levantó ya más atento.

—Sí irás, Mabs—contradijo éste, entrando al baño de la habitación para después encerrarse y poderse bañar. Y se escuchó un quejido más fuerte de la castaña.

Unos diez minutos fueron los que Dipper utilizó para bañarse; salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura y se dirigió a su cómoda, sacando un conjunto sencillo: unos shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban más o menos a la rodilla, dejando ver sus blancas, lampiñas y delgadas piernas; una camisa blanca sin estampados; un suéter negro que Mabel le había tejido, aunque un poco grande; unas calcetas blancas y unos tennis negros.

—Te toca, Mabel—. Dipper se volteó esperando que su hermana tuviera la voluntad suficiente de ir a bañarse.

Increíblemente, sí la tuvo, aunque le llevó unos minutos.

Cuando Mabel se encerró, Dipper se sintió libre de quitarse la toalla para poder cambiarse y cuando acabó, se acercó a la puerta del baño y tocó.

—Mabel, te espero abajo, nos vamos en...—. Miró el reloj de la habitación—. Nos vamos en 15 minutos.

No obtuvo respuesta, supuso que Mabel escuchó, así que abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras lentamente.

Al llegar a la planta baja, sintió un poco de alivio y caminó más tranquilo hacia la cocina-comedor de la casa para tomar una manzana del frutero y le dió una mordida.

Justo cuando todo parecía tranquilo, escuchó un ronquido, haciendo que se tensara. Dejó su casi acabada manzana en la mesa y se acercó lentamente a la sala. Maldijo internamente cuando vió a un señor de unos cuarenta años durmiendo en el sillón, al que por respeto debía llamarle papá. Seguramente había sido despedido de su trabajo nuevamente.

Bufó enojado. Odiaba a ese señor con toda su alma, había destruido por completo su familia. Al menos Mabel seguía igual de estable.

Regresó a la cocina, tratando de ignorar los demás ronquidos, y siguió comiendo su manzana, mientras esperaba a su hermana.

Pasaron los quince minutos que le había dicho a su hermana y ya estaba completamente listo, ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y Mabel todavía no bajaba. Decidió esperar unos minutos más, pero nada. Mabel se estaba tardando demasiado.

8:40 am. Esa hora marcaba el reloj de la cocina. En diez minutos comenzaban las clases y tardaban, mínimo, 10 minutos caminando hacia el instituto. Dipper calculó un poco, y con suerte, llegarían a tiempo si iban en bicicleta.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin importar lo que pudiera encontrar. Para su sorpresa, Mabel llevaba una de sus miles de faldas, en específico era la lila, ya tenía sus tennis puestos y unas calcetas blancas cortas, una blusa verde menta, como sus zapatos; y se encontraba viendo al interior de su clóset muy concentrada.

—¡¿Mabel, es en serio? Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!—gritó exasperado.

—¡Silencio, Dipper!—. La castaña gritó un poco histérica—. ¡No sé qué suéter ponerme! ¡Ya me he puesto todos!

Y Dipper explotó internamente.

—No puedo creerlo—susurró. Se dirigió hacia el armario de Mabel y, en efecto, todos esos suéteres ya se los había puesto por lo menos unas cuatro o cinco veces—. ¿Todavía tienes material para hacer suéteres?

La castaña asintió.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Llévalos a la escuela, te harás un nuevo suéter, por ahora, te pondrás...

Vió a su hermana, tratando de ver qué le podía combinar. Fue a su armario y buscó una chaqueta perfecta para la ocasión: hace unos cuatro años años, en una fiesta de sus padres una chica mayor que él, le pidió que guardara su chaqueta por el resto de la noche, cuando acabó la fiesta, Dipper seguía con la chamarra y la chica jamás fue por ella. Mabel se había quedado dormida mucho antes de que esto pasara.

Tenía un estilo universitario, con un "01" lila del lado izquierdo arriba, con las mangas verde menta y al final de éstas, unas pequeñas franjas lilas. Era de broches plateados y con suerte, del tamaño perfecto para Mabel.

Buscó en una caja de zapatos vieja y la sacó de ahí, la sacudió un poco y se la enseñó Mabel.

—¿De dónde...?—. Mabel fue interrumpida.

—Larga historia, vámonos.

Mabel se puso la chaqueta, que le quedó como anillo al dedo y bajaron corriendo las escaleras, a Dipper no le importaba despertar al hombre.

Fue a la cocina, tomó una manzana y se la dió a Mabel, quién se la comió lo más rápido que pudo, y mientras tanto, Dipper estaba afuera, en el garaje, sacando las viejas bicicletas de ambos chicos. Las limpió un poco y probó que funcionaran.

—¡Mabel, ya vámonos! ¡Tenemos cinco minutos!—. Segundos después de gritar, salió la castaña con ambas mochilas. Le tendió a Dipper la azul y él la tomó, abriendo rápidamente ésta para sacar su amada gorra y volviéndola a cerrar, se la colgó a los hombros y se subió a la bicicleta, esperó a que Mabel estuviera lista y ambos comenzaron a pedalear, lo más rápido posible. Tres minutos para que las clases comienzen.

La escuela ya no estaba lejos, una cuadra más y habrían llegado, Mabel estaba muy centrada en el camino, pero de pronto frenó al ver que su hermano chocó fuertemente con un poste verde.

—Oh, mierda—balbuceó bajándose de la bicicleta, para ver si Dipper estaba bien.

Escuchó un pequeño quejido.

Dipper se sentó en la acera, agarrando su tobillo.

—Estúpidos pedales—espetó molesto.

—¿Estás bien, Dipp?—preguntó la castaña, tocando el hombro de éste.

Dipper se volteó a verla.

—Eh, sí, solo me duele el tobillo, pero...—se volteó a ver a otro lado—¡Santo cielo, ¿estás bien?!

Mabel estaba confundida.

—¿Quién, Dipper?

El chico la ignoró.

—Lo siento tanto, no fue intencional, obviamente no fue intencional, ¿estás bien?—Dipper extendió una mano hacia un chico rubio.

El extraño le sonrió tranquilo, y se incorporó.

—No te preocupes, Dipper, estoy bien—se levantó tranquilo y tomó la mano de Dipper para estrecharla—. Soy Bill.

Algo dentro de Dipper cambió.

—Bill—susurró un poco extrañado—. Oh, este, sí, soy Dipper—. Entró a su nueva realidad.

Se soltaron y Dipper se volteó hacia Mabel, quién no podía creer lo que veía, Dipper hablaba solo.

—¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó preocupada.

—Eh... Nada—. Dipper sonrió—. Mabel él es Bill.

El rubio movió su mano de un lado a otro muy sonriente, por otro lado estaba Mabel, quien movía su mano lentamente y muy extrañada. En su mirada había pura confusión.

—Dipper, se hace tarde—mencionó con voz insegura.

—¡Es cierto! Bill, lo siento, ya debemos irnos—. El rubio asintió tranquilo y se fue caminando lentamente—. ¡Adiós!—gritó Dipper viendo cómo el mayor se volteaba a despedirse con un movimiento de manos.

Mabel tomó su bicicleta nuevamente, pensando en que el golpe que se dió Dipper debió ser muy fuerte.

Dipper se subió a su bicicleta con cuidado y se puso a pensar en lo lindo que era el rubio, definitivamente esperaba volverse a encontrar con él.

Llegaron a la escuela minutos tarde y dejaron las biclas en un estacionamiento especial para éstas. Entraron corriendo y no vieron a nadie en los pasillos, las clases ya habían comenzado.

Se dirigieron a sus lockers y sacaron las cosas de las materias del día. Mabel tardó un poco más de lo usual ya que parecía estar en otro mundo, aunque Dipper también, ya que solo pensaba en una cosa: el chico rubio.

Fueron a su salón y tocaron la puerta. Nadie abría, así que decidieron empujarla un poco, para después ver a todos los estudiantes de su grupo sentados platicando sin ningún maestro. Encontraron a su grupo de amigos y se acercaron.

—¿Y el maestro?—preguntaron los mellizos al mismo tiempo que dejaban sus cosas.

—Oh, no ha venido, y si no llega en los próximos cinco minutos, significa que tenemos una hora libre—explicó una pelirroja de nombre Wendy—. Cool, ¿no?

—Definitivamente—concordó Mabel con una sonrisa aliviada.

—Ah, qué bien—mencionó Dipper aliviado—. Mabel, puedes hacer tu suéter si quieres... o estar con Pacífica.

Esto último lo dijo con una pequeña mueca al ver cómo Paz y su hermana se abrazaban, mimaban y besaban frente a todos, como de costumbre. Sintió celos, jamás podría estar así con un chico.

—Déjalas disfrutar un rato su compañía—dijo Candy tomando una foto de la pareja con una cámara profesional—. Va para el álbum—canturreó.

—Iré al baño—avisó el menor de los Pines para después abandonar el aula

Justo cuando el castaño se fue, Mabel se puso seria, apartó un poco a Pacífica y se aseguró de que solo sus amigos escucharan.

—Hoy en la mañana pasó algo de lo más extraño en el mundo—dijo consternada, lista para comenzar a explicar el suceso.

Cuando acabó, todos estaban pensativos. La puerta se abrió y todos voltearon a ver asustados, ya que podría ser el maestro, pero cuando vieron a un castaño con una gorra azul suspiraron aliviados y siguieron con sus pláticas.

El castaño se dirigió hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa, y estos fingieron no saber nada, mostrando una sonrisa, mientras hablaban de qué podría ser el nuevo suéter de Mabel.

Después de ese día, siguieron pasando cosas raras con Dipper, que incluían al invisible e irreal Bill. Uno, dos, tres días pasaron... Una semana y media y Dipper estaba más que enamorado del oji-ámbar.

Sin duda, Mabel y los demás se empezaron a preocupar un poco, esperando que fuera una broma o algo así. Mientras Dipper no estaba, trataban de encontrarle solución al asunto.

Era miércoles y la rutina fue la misma: levantarse, bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar, esperar a Mabel, caminar a la escuela, llegar, preparar sus útiles, entrar al salón, esperar a que Dipper vuelva del baño, hablar y tomar las clases.

Dipper entró al salón con una sonrisa boba y se acercó a sus amigos.

—¿Y esa sonrisa, Dipper?—preguntó Wendy, con un tono burlón, haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara.

—No es nada—susurró feliz—o bueno...

—Anda, dinos, bro~ ¿ya encontraste a tu príncipe azul?—. Mabel sonrió divertida con la actitud del Pines menor.

—Yo diría amarillo—balbuceó Dipper recordando el cabello y los ojos del chico.

—¿Es rubio?—inquirió Soos, viendo cómo Dipper asentía.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo Grenda—. Los Pines se traen algo con los rubios.

Los mellizos se sonrojaron. Mabel escondió su rostro en el cuello de Pacífica y Dipper se tapó la cara.

Wendy rió fuerte:—. Y... ¿Cómo se llama?

Dipper bajó las manos y miró a Wendy sonriendo.

—Se llama Bill, aún no sé su apellido...

Todos se tensaron, pero Dipper no lo vió.

—¿Bill?—. Mabel trató de no sonar preocupada—. El Bill que te encuentras todo el tiempo... ¿cierto?

Y Dipper asintió completamente feliz.

—Ya lo conocen entonces—aseguró.

—Yo no lo he visto jamás—balbuceó Candy apenada.

—Pero el lunes te lo presenté, ¿no recuerdas, Candy?—dijo extrañado el castaño, mientras que todos los demás veían a Candy asombrados—. Nos lo encontramos en la heladería.

—Sí, Dipper, eh... Tú te lo encontraste, quizá, y aunque estaba contigo... No ví a nadie... Hablaste solo por unos cinco minutos—admitió la pelinegra, con vergüenza.

—No, eso no es cierto—. Dipper se ofendió—. Yo no habló solo, Bill estaba ahí y tú lo viste—. No trataba de convencer a la asiática, sino a él.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Dipper, es enserio.

—Candy, basta, no habíamos acordado decirle de esta manera—soltó Pacífica sin pensar, se cubrió la boca enseguida.

—¿De qué hablan?—preguntó extrañado—. Bill existe.

—Jamás lo hemos visto—siguió Soos—. Lo sentimos, Dipper.

Pero Dipper no quiso entender, Bill existía para él, enseguida ignoró que le habían dicho eso y siguió pensando en su rubio. Sonrió, y en sus ojos se vió una pizca de locura.

—Como sea—comenzó a decir—. Me gusta Bill.


	3. Capítulo 2

Miércoles pasó rápido en la escuela, o al menos para Dipper, quién se quedaba pensando profundamente en Bill, inventándose una historia de amor con él.

Sonó la campana que significaba el final de las clases, sacándolo de su mente.

—Eh, Dipper—llamó Mabel cuando pareció que el menor ya había reaccionado del todo—. Vamos a casa.

El castaño asintió tomando su mochila y sus libros.

—Solo iré a guardar esto.

—Vale, te espero aquí, bro—. Y con eso el Pines desapareció por la puerta mientras Mabel sacaba su teléfono para hablar con la Northwest.

Pasaron unos minutos y Dipper apareció demasiado feliz. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar apresurado, parecía que había olvidado a su hermana.

—¡Mason!—gritó ésta levemente molesta al ver que había sudo olvidada. Dipper se detuvo en seco a medio pasillo y se aseguró de que nadie haya oído. Le tranquilizó ver que la escuela estaba vacía, pero igual se volteó con enfado a ver a su melliza.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, Mabel? Odio mi nombre y lo sabes!—. Mabel corrió hasta su hermano con una mueca.

—Lo siento, pero me dejaste ahí sola, ¿por qué tan emocionado?—preguntó.

—¡Una cita! ¡Bill! ¡Ahora!—. En cuanto Mabel le preguntó porqué estaba así recordó qué había pasado.

Salió del salón tranquilamente buscando su locker en los pasillos de la escuela. Cuando lo encontró y guardó todas sus cosas cerró el locker con un poco de fuerza y se volteó para caminar de vuelta al salón, chocando inmediatamente con un chico, cayendo al suelo ambos, aunque Dipper sobre el desconocido.

—¡Dios, lo siento!—. Se quitó rápidamente del chico y se arrodilló junto a él—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—. En ese momento alzó la mirada sonrojándose al ver de quién se trataba—. B-Bill.

—¡Pino!—. Bill se incorporó sentándose en el suelo—. ¿Se hará costumbre encontrarnos así?

—Espero que no—mencionó avergonzado el Pines. Se levantó lentamente y le extendió una mano al rubio—. Te ayudo.

Bill tomó la delicada mano de Dipper y se apoyó levemente para levantarse.

—Gracias—dijo con una sonrisa—. Bien, Dipper, me alegra encontrarte—comenzó a decir—. Quería salir contigo y hablar de algunas cosas que me quedan pendientes contigo, al parecer.

—¿Ah, sí?—. Dipper le miró confundido—. ¿Y eso es...?

—Lo sabrás si aceptas salir conmigo hoy—. El rubio miró su reloj—. En unos cinco minutos.

—¡Oh, claro!—. Dipper sonrió sonrojado—. Solo iré por mis cosas—. Comenzó a caminar a su salón—. Espérame afuera de la escuela.

Bill asintió y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Dipper corrió a su salón emocionado y entró para después tomar su mochila. Esto nos lleva a la situación actual con Mabel, a unos metros de la salida principal de la escuela.

—¿Bill?—preguntó en una extraña mezcla de confusión, molestia, cansancio y preocupación—. Dipper ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Cállate, Mabel—. Dipper le miró molesto—. Sí existe y tendré una cita con él ahora.

Dipper comenzó a caminar rápido hacia donde se suponía estaba estaba Bill, ignorando las palabras de Mabel. Al salir de la escuela se encontró al rubio recargado en la pared. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver cómo éste se acercaba.

—¿Nos vamos?—preguntó.

—Sí, claro—afirmó tranquilo el más pequeño, esperando a que Bill comenzara a caminar—. ¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

—Pues... Tengo una reservación en una banca en el parque central de la ciudad—presumió falsamente el rubio, con una cara puramente arrogante, sacándole una pequeña risa al castaño.

—Se oye lujoso—siguió la broma—. ¿Crees que está bien mi atuendo para tal lugar?

—Así te ves perfecto, Pino—. Bill le sonrió pícaro al tiempo que pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño del más pequeño, quien se sonrojó en seguida.

Bill pasó un brazo por los hombros de Dipper y comenzó a caminar, haciendo que éste también caminase.

—Y dime, Pino—comenzó a decir Bill—. ¿Cuántas pretendientes tienes en la escuela? Porque tienes un rostro muy bonito, ¿sabes?—. Dipper se sonrojó de nueva cuenta—. No has cambiado nada—susurró lo más quedo posible.

—¿Eh?—. Dipper se hizo el desentendido, aún habiendo escuchado, pero no comprendió a qué se refería el rubio. Después reaccionó a la pregunta—. ¿Pretendientes? En realidad no tengo. Ninguna chica se acerca a mí, no soy bueno para atraer a nadie. Y tampoco es que me interesen las chicas—comenzó a balbucear—. Prefiero a los chicos.

—Oh, qué bien—dijo el Cipher para sí mismo.

—¿Qué bien?—. Dipper se extrañó aunque guardó un poco de esperanza al pensar que el Cipher podría gustar de él.

—Sí, qué bien—. El Cipher apretó levemente su agarre y añadió:— Eso significa que tengo más posibilidades, ¿no?

—Eh, bueno—. Dipper no sabía qué decir, así que sin darse cuenta, comenzó a balbucear—. Pues... Uh... Me parece que sí, es decir, eh...

—Eres adorable, Dipper—soltó Bill sin más, haciendo que el mencionado guardase silencio completamente avergonzado—. Hablemos de otra cosa, ya que parece que te ha comido la lengua el ratón con un pequeño cumplido... O halago, no estoy seguro. Pero sí es una verdad... ¿De qué quieres hablar?—. Por un momento Bill comenzó a divagar hasta que recordó que quería cambiar el tema.

—Uh—. Dipper tenía la mente en blanco—. No sé... ¿De qué quieres hablar tú?

—¿Yo?—. Bill se señaló con su mano libre—. En realidad de varias cosas, pequeño, pero esperemos al parque, ¿te parece?

Y Dipper asintió con un movimiento de cabeza un poco enérgico al ver que ya estaban a una distancia corta del parque.

—Eh, Dipper, ten cuidado con esa grieta en el piso—advirtió Bill al ver un hueco en el piso como a un metro del castaño, quien no pudo escuchar a su rubio favorito por un camión que pasó haciendo todo el ruido posible.

—¿Qué dijiste, Bill?—preguntó el castaño volteando su cabeza hacia el oji-ámbar para después tropezar con el hueco y caer. Bill, al tener un agarre con él, trató de detener la caída pero lo único que logró fue caer también.

—Que cuidado con la grieta—mencionó ya en el piso, sentado junto a Dipper, quien se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Ay, lo siento—comenzó a decir—. Qué vergüenza, pero bueno, ya te acostumbrarás... Soy muy torpe al caminar.

Las pocas personas que pasaban por la banqueta se quedaban un rato viendo al Pines hablar solo para después continuar su caminata.

—Bueno, ya estamos cerca del parque, no hay que quedarnos aquí—. Bill tomó la iniciativa y se levantó, sacudiéndose un poco. Ayudó a Dipper a levantarse y revisó rápido que estuviera bien.

—Vamos entonces—. Ambos comenzaron a caminar otra vez. Llegaron a una banca en el centro del parque en el que se encontraba una pequeña pero hermosa fuente de piedra. Se sentaron y suspiraron.

—Bien, Dipper—. Bill sonrió nervioso.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?


	4. Capítulo 3

Dipper se acomodó en su lugar, de manera que estuviera de frente al rubio, para poder hablar mejor.

—No sé en dónde catalogar este tema en sí, pero Dipper—. Bill se detuvo, le daba pena. Estaba levemente sonrojado.

—Pareces nervioso, Bill—. Dipper le sonrió—. Tranquilo, ¿sí? No muerdo, ni me enojo, o al menos no mucho.

—Vale, comencemos a hablar de otra cosa... Oh, mira—. Bill señaló un carrito con un letrero muy colorido.

Dipper se volteó y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse.

—Quédate aquí, no tardo, ¿quieres uno?—preguntó, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento. Bill negó y eso fue suficiente para que el Pines corriera a donde estaba el pequeño puesto ambulante de helados.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando volvió con un cono de helado de chocolate.

—¿Tanto te gustan los helados para comportarte así?—preguntó con un tono levemente burlón el rubio, haciendo que Dipper le enseñara la lengua en un gesto inmaduro—. Oye, me ofendes—dijo sarcástico, sacándole una sonrisa a Dipper al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y se sentaba junto a Bill otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿de qué podemos hablar?—. Dipper comenzó a comer su helado de la manera más decente posible, tomando en cuenta que cualquier movimiento en falso podría tomarse en doble sentido o algo por el estilo. Bill solo lo veía lamer gustoso el helado con una sonrisa.

—A ver... Pues no sé—. Bill se puso a pensar.

—Es imposible que no se te ocurra nada—mencionó el Pines un tanto concentrado en devorar su helado.

—Pues no hay mucho de qué hablar, Pinito—. Dipper, al escuchar el apodo, tragó mal el helado haciéndole toser inmediatamente, como le pasó cuando le dijo Pino por primera vez. No es que fuera un apodo tierno o algo así, pero nadie jamás le había puesto un apodo que no fuera ofensivo o comprometiera una relación familiar. A parte de todo esto, el apodo hacía referencia a su gorra, su amada gorra, esa que no dejaba más que para dormir, lo cual le gustaba.

—Pinito—susurró para sí mismo—. Suena tierno, demasiado diría yo. Yo no soy tierno, ¿verdad?—. Se volteó a ver al mayor, quien le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—Mentira—respondió—. Eres increíblemente tierno.

Al escuchar eso, la pena se apoderó de Dipper, quien, sin mucho esfuerzo terminó su helado con la mirada gacha y las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Por lo visto, tiendes a sonrojarte—volvió a hablar Bill—. ¿Lo haces con todos o solo conmigo?—. Dipper sintió unos dedos posarse en su barbilla y después un poco de fuerza que le hizo alzar la mirada, quedando a centimetros de Bill.

—Eh, y-yo... B-Bill—. Ambas bocas estaban a nada de juntarse y, obviamente, no hubo nada que lo impidió.

Dipper cerró los ojos al sentir lo labios del rubio sobre los suyos. No duró mucho ese pequeño beso, ya que el propósito de Bill con éste había sido romper el hielo con el castaño.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—gritó Dipper cuando hubo reaccionado, con mucha vergüenza, cubriendo su rostro.

—¡Siempre quise besarte!—gritó de vuelta Bill.

—¿Eh?—. Dipper le miró confundido a lo que Bill sonrió apenado—. ¡¿Qué está pasando? Exijo explicaciones!

Bill le miró sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que me acabas de besar. También, dijiste que "siempre" quisiste besarme, nos conocemos de hace semana y media, ¿eso es siempre? Porque esa palabra suena exagerado para poco tiempo. Y a esto, van dos cosas que no encajan—. Y Dipper hubiera continuado hablando histéricamente si Bill no le hubiera callado poniendo su mano sobre la boca del menor, quien le miró enfadado, cerrando su boca.

—Tranquilo—. Bill retiró su mano y justo cuando Dipper abrió la boca para seguir hablando, le reprendió—. No, Dipper, no hables. A ver, te besé porque siempre quise hacerlo, sí: siempre—aclaró—. Tal vez tú no recuerdes pero nos conocemos de antes, de mucho antes. Tendrías unos... ¿6 años? Sí, yo tenía 8 años.

El Pines cerró sus ojos. No tenía muchos recuerdos de sus seis años, ni siquiera fotos, por alguna razón, sus padres había perdido todo lo relacionado con un periodo de tiempo que iba desde la fiesta de seis años de los gemelos hasta el inicio de vacaciones de verano siguiente, es decir casi un año.

No podía recordar mucho, en realidad, su memoria no era muy buena cuando de su pasado se trataba. Iba descartando recuerdos vagos de por ahí hasta que apareció un pequeño y fugaz recuerdo de un rubio sonriente sentado junto a él en el suelo de la sala de su casa. Retuvo el rostro del niño en su mente y lo analizó un poco. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos encontrándose el mismo rostro, solo que un poco más varonil.

—Oh, Dios... Bill—. Dipper tomó en sus manos las mejillas del rubio y comenzó a mover la cabeza del rubio, revisándolo—. No puede ser... Es imposible. Bill, tú te habías ido...

—¡Y regresé, Pino!—. El Cipher tomó las manos del más pequeño en la suyas y las sostuvo por unos segundos hasta que Dipper se alejó.

—Regresaste—repitió aturdido—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no?—. Bill se trató de acercar pero Dipper le detuvo—. Tranquilo, ¿sí?—. Extrañaba a mi mejor amigo... Me preguntaba cómo estarías, es decir, solo fuimos mejores amigos por un año, pero fue el mejor año de mi vida. Lo demás fue pura mierda, y solo porque mis papás querían extender su empresa. No los extraño para nada, he de decir—. Bill estuvo a nada de comenzar a divagar—. El caso es... Que en esta semana y media me sorprendiste demasiado. No has cambiado en nada y me encantas...

Dipper le miró con un poco de miedo.

—Bill, ¿te gusto?—preguntó sin más, con las ilusiones por sobre las nubes.

—Mucho, Pino—respondió con sinceridad—. Y de esto quería hablar—. Agachó su cabeza avergonzado—. Sé que es apresurado, pero haré lo posible por gustarte y si crees que no nos conocemos lo suficiente... Pues pregúntame lo que quieras... Yo te quiero y...

Antes de que Bill siguiera hablando, Dipper le detuvo con un beso rápido y suave.

—¿Y eso qué fue?—preguntó el rubio nervioso.

—Fue un: también me gustas, Bill—admitió sonrojado y en seguida sintió unos brazos fuertes rodearlo.

Desde que Dipper salió solo de la escuela, Mabel le siguió un poco. Se dió cuenta que su hermano iba susurrando algunas cosas, como hablándole a la nada, estaba segura de que el castaño imaginaba a Bill.

Se estresó un poco y dejó de seguirlo. Sacó su teléfono de su mochila y buscó entre sus contactos a su novia. Pasar un rato con Pacífica no le haría mal.

En cuanto a Dipper, todo lo que hizo lo hizo solo, recibiendo miradas confundidas y extrañadas, pero cómo lo iba a notar si estaba tan concentrado en ver a Bill.

—Entonces, Dipper—. Bill se separó un poco para poder ver al menor directo a los ojos—. ¿Quisieras... Ya sabes... Eh... Ser mi n-novio?

Dipper abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y asintió enérgico.

—¡Claro, me encantaría!—. De pronto reaccionó a la manera en que lo decía—. Uh, lo siento, me emocioné—balbuceó.

—¡Está bien que te emociones!—gritó exaltado Bill—. ¡Yo también estoy emocionado!

—El caso es que estaba tranquila limpiando la blusa en seco con un poco de detergente, y mientras Candy y Grenda estaban jugando con Soos y Wendy a lanzar brillantina... No estoy segura de porqué—. Pacífica tomó un poco de su malteada—. Cuando de la nada, Candy tomó el vaso con el detergente y se lo echó todo a Soos, quedó empapado—. Mabel y Pacífica se echaron a reír.

—¿Por qué tomó el vaso con el detergente?—preguntó extrañada la castaña pero con una sonrisa.

—Ah, eso se explica fácil, a la inteligente de tu novia se le ocurrió agarrar un vaso semejante a los que usaban para el juego y lo llenó del detergente que necesitaba para quitar vino de una blusa blanca—explicó Pacífica con un tono obvio—. Mientras todo esto ocurría tú y Dipper estaban metidos en el baño hablando, se lo perdieron—. Y le dió otro sorbo a su malteada.

—Oh, cierto—. Mabel se sonrojó—. Esa noche estaba muy nerviosa, ya sabes... Estaba dispuesta a decirte pero estaba muy nerviosa... Dipper me estaba tratando de ayudar pero mi inseguridad le daba gracia. Recuerdo estar toda roja segundos antes de salir del baño. Fue muy...

Un sonido la interrumpió. Era un "beep" repetitivo, como una alarma. Pacífica se asustó.

—¡Dios, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó viendo a todos lados, hasta que vió a su novia sacar su teléfono y contestar una llamada, para después ponerla en alta voz. En ese momento el ruido se detuvo.

—Era mi teléfono, Dipper también se asusta y me da gracia—explicó rápido—. ¿Qué sucede, Wendy?

—Mabel, Soos y yo estamos en el parque central, Dipper está aquí, sentado en una banca hablando solo—susurró Wendy en la otra línea.

—¿Y por qué susurras?—preguntó la rubia.

—Oh, estamos escondidos en un arbusto detrás de Dipper—. Soos guardó silencio—. Dipper ya se levantó, se está riendo...

—Es algo gracioso ahora que lo dice Soos... Está corriendo al rededor de la fuente—dijo Wendy en un tono burlón—. Creo que cree que es un avión.

—¿Un avión? ¿Dices que el parque central?—. Mabel se volteó y buscó la fuente del parque de al lado de la cafetería, vió a Soos y a Wendy sentados junto a un arbusto. Wendy alzó la mano saludando.

—Creo que ya sabes—volvió a decir Wendy señalando a Dipper, haciendo que Mabel lo buscara con la mirada, cuando lo encontró, sonrió.

Mabel colgó.

—¡Hay que ir, Paz!—. Tomó el brazo de la rubia quien a penas y pudo dejar el dinero de las bebidas en la mesa. Fue arrastrada hasta llegar junto a Soos y Wendy—. ¡Dipper está haciendo el ridículo!

Entró a la aplicación de cámara de su teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

—Eso te servirá para extorsiones futuras—mencionó Wendy con un tono malicioso.

—Lo sé, de eso se trata—concordó Mabel, pero segundos después enfocó algo en su cámara—. Hay que detener a esa señora—. Guardó su teléfono y señaló a una mujer que, indignada y molesta, se dirigía a Dipper.

Los cuatro chicos corrieron evitando a Dipper hasta llegar a la señora.

—Con permiso—espetó molesta, esperando que los los chicos se separaran para dejarla pasar.

—Señora, ¿de pura casualidad quiere reprender a ese chico?—preguntó Pacífica señalando a Dipper. La mujer asintió.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Soos.

—Está alborotando el ambiente... Los niños se querrán comportar con poca decencia como él—explicó enojada.

—Eso suena estúpido, ¿estamos de acuerdo?—. Wendy vió cómo sus amigos asentían—. Entonces, señora amargada—. La mujer le miró enfadada—. Le pido que se marche a otro parque o a un lugar más "decente" con sus hijos, para que no sean contagiados por la felicidad.

—Ustedes, jóvenes, ya no respetan en nada a sus superiores—. La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar.

—¡Wendy eso fue brillante!—gritó Mabel llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Dipper, que se detuvo en seguida.

La nueva pareja quiso divertirse un rato, por lo tanto, Bill hizo (obligó) a Dipper subirse en su espalda y comenzó a correr con él encima, hasta que Dipper pidió que se detuviera.

—Escuché a Mabel—explicó.

—¿Tu hermana?—preguntó Bill mientras Dipper se bajaba de su espalda asintiendo—. Oh, cierto, está allá—señaló a cuatro personas.

—¡Mabel!—gritó Dipper acercándose, haciendo que todos se voltearan—. ¿Qué haces acá? Creí que irías a casa.

—Oh, no, salí con Paz—explicó señalando a la rubia, quien saludó.

—Oh, qué bien—. El castaño sonrió mucho—. Espero se hayan divertido mucho.

—Sí, en realidad sí nos divertimos—. Mabel abrazó a Paz—. Por cierto, qué bueno que estés tan feliz, pero... ¿puedo saber por qué?

—Oh, claro—. Dipper se hizo a un lado, dejando ver mejor a Bill, que hace unos segundos se encontraba detrás de Dipper—. Bill es mi novio ahora.

Todos explotaron internamente, más aún, Mabel.


	5. Capítulo 4

—¿Tu novio?—preguntó Mabel tratando de no parecer alterada, lo cual no le salió muy bien.

—Sí, mi novio—. Dipper ignoró el hecho de que su hermana se estaba comportando muy grosera y rara—. Y si nos disculpamos, iremos a algún otro lado por ahí, Mabel, te veo en la casa.

Mabel, cuando vió que se había alejado lo suficiente explotó, comenzando a decir estupideces sin sentido, gracias al nerviosismo.

Pacífica le calló abrazándola.

—Trata de tranquilizarte, bebé—. Pacífica le dió un beso en la frente—. No está bien que te estreses.

Mabel se sonrojó levemente.

—P-pero...

—Pero nada—interrumpió la rubia—. Tú lo que necesitas es relajarte, y yo te voy a ayudar, así que, si nos disculpan...

Pacífica abrazó a Mabel por la cintura y comenzó a caminar, tratando de calmarle, dándole un pequeños besos ocasionalmente.

Bill y Dipper caminaron un rato hasta que el rubio sugirió algo.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa? Es un pequeño departamento que llevo rentando unos dos meses con el dinero que mis papás me dan por ser menor de edad aún—. Bill abrazó a Dipper por los hombros, acercándolo más a sí. Dipper sonrió sonrojado.

—Me parece bien, me agrada esa idea—. Dipper tomó la mano de Bill que estaba en su hombro con su mano derecha—. ¿Vives solo?

—Esperaba que me hicieras esa pregunta—. El rubio sonrió divertido—. Mi hermano menor quiso vivir conmigo en vez de estar con nuestros padres—explicó tranquilo.

—Oh, ¿qué tan pequeño es?—preguntó curioso el castaño.

—Pues tiene diez años menos que yo—respondió Bill—. Y no te sorprendas mucho cuando lo veas... Tiene unas características un tanto únicas, por decirlo de algún modo.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué es?—. Dipper se detuvo al notar la manera en que hablaba—. Lo siento—balbuceó—. Soy muy curioso.

Dipper agachó su cabeza apenado y segundos después escuchó una pequeña risa de Bill, que le hizo sentir tranquilo.

—No hay por qué pedir perdón, Pino—. Bill besó la cabeza del menor—. Ser curioso no está mal.

Dipper alzó su mirada con una sonrisa apenada.

—V-Vale—balbuceó.

Siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio que se veía tan tranquilo que cualquiera pensaría que estaba deshabitado, lo cual era real, puesto que Dipper se había conducido solo hasta una parte prácticamente vacía de la ciudad, ya que parecía ser la zona fantasma y descuidada.

Entró con dificultad a un pequeño edificio que parecía ser de departamentos. Casi se lastima el tobillo al casi caer en un pequeño hueco, pero se logró equilibrar. Volteó a su izquierda apenado.

Bill le sostenía fuertemente, ya que Dipper casi tropieza con sus propios pies, según su versión. Dipper estaba completamente rojo y con la mirada en sus pies. Qué vergüenza caer todo el tiempo.

—No te preocupes, siempre estaré para atraparte—mencionó Bill, girando el cuerpo de Dipper hasta que éste quedó frente a él y después le dió un pequeño beso en los labios—. Subamos a ver a William, suele molestarse cuando me tardo mucho.

—Claro, vamos.

Siguieron su camino y subieron dos pisos; Dipper estaba jadeando.

—Qué poca condición física tienes, bebé—. Bill se colocó frente al castaño y dobló sus rodillas lo suficiente para que Dipper pudiera subirse a él—. Vamos, sube. Todavía faltan otros dos pisos y ya estás rendido.

—¿Por qué vives en el piso más alto?—preguntó cansado, mientras se acomodaba en la espalda del mayor.

—¿Por qué no?—respondió inteligente el rubio siguiendo su camino.

El pequeño trayecto fue rápido y Dipper se bajó de la espalda de Bill.

—Gracias por eso—dijo un poco recuperado.

—No te preocupes—comentó Bill con tranquilidad, como si no le hubiera costado ni un poco cargar a Dipper los dos pisos que faltaban.

El rubio sacó unas llaves de sus bolsillos e insertó una en la cerradura, para después girarla y escuchar un ruido sordo mientras la puerta se abría.

—Pasa—pidió amable el mayor, viendo cómo Dipper entraba un poco inseguro al hogar del rubio, quien cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro.

—Qué bonito lugar—susurró Dipper viendo a detalle cada pequeña cosa que decoraba el lugar, también vió varias manualidades como de un niño pequeño.

—Qué bueno que te guste—. Bill sonrió, para después voltear a un pequeño pasillo en donde habían dos puertas—. ¡Will, ven!

Dipper estaba ansioso por ver las características físicas del niño.

No pasaron muchos segundos para que una de las dos puertas se abriera y saliera un pequeño niño con unos pantalones cortos de vestir negros, una camisa blanca de botones con el escudo de alguna escuela en el bolsillo a la altura del corazón, descalzo. Llevaba una sonrisa, la cual cambió por una mueca de confusión al ver a Dipper. Tenía pena.

—B-Bill—comenzó a decir bajito—, ¿quién es él?

Dipper sonrió enternecido. Luego reparó en sus ojos y su cabello y se sorprendió increíblemente.

—Oh, Dios—susurró Dipper. Bill notó su reacción a su hermano menor.

—Will—. El rubio se puso en cuclillas cuando estuvo cerca del más pequeño—. Él es Dipper, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te he hablado de él?

Y entonces los ojos azules eléctricos del menor se iluminaron emocionados viendo al castaño.

—¿Tú eres el novio de mi hermano?—preguntó emocionado acercándose al sonrojado chico.

—S-Sí, pequeño—. Dipper sentía que se moriría de vergüenza.

—Will vino conmigo a vivir porque siempre le hablaba de tí, o al menos de lo que podía recordar de mi primer amor. Él quería conocerte, a parte de que papá y mamá no prestaban mucha atención. Le ganó la curiosidad—explicó el mayor—. Parece que son igual de curiosos, bebé.

Dipper le sonrió al niño chiquito y acarició su cabello.

—Pues ya me conoces—dijo feliz.

—Bill habla maravillas de tí—soltó sin pensar, haciendo que el rubio mirara nervioso a su hermano menor, sonrojándose de sobre manera.

—¿Ah, sí?—preguntó Dipper viendo un poco divertido la reacción de Bill.

—Sí, él te adora—comenzó a decir emocionado—, siempre, siempre, siempre me decía que ya quería encontrarte. Y que cuando se encontraron al chocar se sintió agradecido de que haya sido contigo... o algo así—. Will le sonrió al Pines, quien se encontraba levemente sonrojado y con una sonrisa enternecida que de alguna manera era para ambos Cipher's.

—Will—habló entre dientes el rubio todo rojo—, ya no digas más.

—No, Bill, deja que siga hablando el pequeño—contradijo Dipper en parte divertido y en parte enamorándose más del rubio porque los niños pequeños siempre dicen la verdad.

—Él te ama—siguió Will—. Y al ver a mi hermano a diario te puedo asegurar que está loquito por tí. Y yo, algún día, quiero amar a alguien tanto como él a tí—terminó de hablar con un brillo de ilusión y emoción en sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules.

Dipper sintió que lloraría de ternura por el pequeño. Quizá era muy sensible o quizá simplemente Will era muy adorable.

Bill se sorprendió un poco pero igual no pudo evitar sentir ternura por su hermano menor, quien parecía tan entusiasmado con la idea de encontrar a su amor. Sin embargo en su mirada había un deje de tristeza. Él sabía todo lo que él y su hermanito no podrían hacer jamás gracias a una sola complicación. Sus vidas ya habían acabado.

—Yo sé que algún día lo harás, nene—. Dipper acarició los azules cabellos del menor, quien cerró los ojos, como pidiéndole al universo que el castaño no se equivocara. Había arrugado su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía levemente.

Bill jamás había creído en eso de las almas y esas cosas religiosas. Pero ahí estaba él, ahí estaba su alma, tratando de proteger a Dipper. Al principio, cuando creyó haber despertado de una fea pesadilla, se negó a aceptar su muerte, y mucho menos que él seguía de alguna manera ahí. Hasta que todo tomó forma. Al tener una madre religiosa por completo se la pasaba escuchando de todo. Entendió que su alma no descansaría en paz hasta haber cumplido hasta su último deseo y que no podría reunirse en el cielo con nadie hasta haberlo logrado. ¿Cuál era su último deseo? Volver a ver a Dipper, su primer y único amor. Y claro, tener una bella historia de amor. Lo único que seguía sin entender era cómo es que Dipper podía verle a él y a su hermano, cuya alma tampoco estaba del todo en paz al parecer, si todas las demás personas simplemente no les veían.

—Hay que jugar—dijo Dipper después de un rato en silencio.

—¡Sí, hay que jugar!—gritó entusiasmado el menor.

—Vale, vale—. Bill pareció pensar en algo y se acercó levemente a Dipper para después tocar su cabeza—. ¡Te toqué, te toca!

Y salió corriendo a la cocina, a lo que Will reaccionó de igual manera al tiempo que Dipper gritaba divertido "¡tramposo!" y se levantaba para perseguir a los hermanos.

El castaño estuvo varias horas jugando con esas almas tan dulces que le querían y protegían de la realidad de las demás personas, aquellas que tenían más tiempo.

Durante esas horas, Mabel estuvo con Pacífica, quien había logrado calmarle y relajarle muy bien. Cuando la luna ya se podía ver en el cielo, la castaña se despidió de su novia y volvió a su casa tranquilamente. Sabía que tenía que hablar con su hermano respecto a Bill.

Al entrar se dió cuenta que tanto su madre como su padre estaban en casa por las voces nada tranquilas en la cocina. Entró con sigilo y se escabulló a la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

—Dipper—llamó buscando a su hermano, pero no lo encontró.

Sacó su teléfono y le marcó, pero la llamada ni siquiera entró. Se preocupó.

Dipper salió del barrio acompañado de Bill. Hacía frío y Dipper tiritaba muy discretamente. La luna se veía brillante y redonda, casi en el centro de todo el cielo, sin embargo no alumbraba mucho.

El camino fue increíblemente tranquilo; Bill abrazaba a Dipper con cariño, aunque el castaño seguía teniendo frío.

Llegaron a la casa del chico y Dipper hizo una mueca. Bill notó ésta.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó extrañando.

—Mis papás—explicó brevemente el chico señalando incómodo ambos vehículos—. Son muy... Inestables juntos.

—Oh—se limitó a exclamar el rubio.

Dipper abrió la puerta y antes de entrar se giró hacia Bill. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir se acercó y le besó. El rubio correspondió feliz y se separaron segundos después sin ninguna razón en específico.

—Bueno, suerte con tus papás, Pino—animó el más alto.

—Eh, Bill—llamó el menor cuando el rubio se giró un poco—, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, dime.

—¿Por qué pino?—balbuceó avergonzado—, de tantos apodos, ¿por qué específicamente pino?

—Buena pregunta—dijo Bill divertido—. He aquí la respuesta, precioso pino: hueles como a bosque, rico, fresco ¿y en un bosque qué hay? Pinos. Tú cabello es de un hermoso café como el tronco de un pino. Amo los pinos, por cierto. Tienes una linda gorra azul de pino. Tienes un pequeño collar de pino y no olvidemos ese pequeño arete que pasa casi desapercibido, ¿una perforación, bebé? Te ves más adorable aún—. Dipper se sonrojó y avergonzó. No creyó que se daría cuenta, casi nadie lo hace y eso lo había hecho con Mabel un día de locura, en el que la castaña se había hecho una perforación también y se compró un arete igual de pequeño que el suyo solo que de una estrella fugaz—. Por lo que veo tienes una obsesión con los pinos azules... Y yo la estoy empezando a tener—dijo Bill pícaro.

—Dios—balbuceó avergonzado tapándose la cara con las manos.

—Oh, vamos, bebé—. Bill quitó las manos de la cara de Dipper y le dió un beso en la nariz. Dipper rió un poco.

—Te quiero, Bill—habló ya entrando a la casa.

—Y yo te amo, Pino—respondió el mayor dándole énfasis al apodo. Bill comenzó a caminar lejos.

Dipper sonrió como estúpido y suspiró cerrando la puerta. En cuanto se giró sobre su eje estornudó.

—Salud—escuchó la voz enojada de Mabel. Dipper alzó la mirada y encontró a su hermana mayor cruzada de brazos parada en las escaleras con una mirada llena de furia.

—¿Qué tal, Mabs?—. Dipper rió nervioso rascando su nuca.

—Mason Pines—comenzó la castaña, escuchando el pequeño bufido que hizo su mellizo al escuchar su nombre—, ¿se puede saber por qué estabas todavía fuera de la casa a esta hora?

Hace mucho que Dipper no veía a Mabel así de preocupada y enojada.

—No es tan tarde...—comenzó a decir el chico, siendo interrumpido enseguida.

—Son las once y media de la noche—corrigió Mabel—. No es precisamente temprano.

—Estaba con Bill—dijo el menor desviando la mirada apenado—. Lo siento.

Segundos después sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello y una mejilla en su hombro. Mabel suspiró y Dipper le devolvió el abrazo.

—Mañana hablaremos de esto—decidió—. Ya vamos a dormir. Mañana hay escuela aún.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran en brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Eran las ocho de la mañana en punto y una pequeña alarma comenzó a sonar sacando a Dipper de sus sueños, maldijo internamente.

Dipper se quejó y trató de levantarse, pero de pronto se sintió muy débil para hacerlo. Se resignó a oír la alarma sonar y después escuchar un quejido de Mabel.

—Dipper, ¿qué pasa?—preguntó la castaña de mal humor, esperando que su hermano apagara la ahora irritante alarma.

—No me siento bien—respondió el menor. Su voz sonaba tan mal que a Mabel se le bajó el sueño de golpe, saltando de la cama.

—Oh, Dios—susurró viendo la cara pálida de su hermano, sin contar su nariz que ahora era mucho más roja que de costumbre. Los ojos de Dipper pedían a gritos paz.

Mabel apagó la alarma y suspiró pesado.

—Muy bien—volvió a hablar—, he tomado la decisión de que no irás a la escuela hoy, Dipper.

—¿¡Eh!?—. Dipper intentó replicar pero su hermana le silenció.

—Te ves muy mal, será mejor que descanses, ¿sí?—. Y entonces entró al baño a ducharse para prepararse e ir a la escuela.

Cuando Dipper se quedó solo completamente encontró la paz que buscaba y se quedó dormido. Aunque no pasó mucho para que despertara.

Bajó a la cocina con lentitud y paciencia, puesto que se sentía muy mal.

—¿Cómo me pude enfermar?—se preguntó a sí mismo extrañado. Después recordó en la época del año en la que estaban y el hecho de que el día anterior la noche había sido muy frías y él no estaba del todo cubierto. Maldijo internamente su estupidez y soltó un quejido.

Sin importarle que se hubiera enfermado por el frío, de la nevera de la casa sacó uno de los muchos litros de helado que había en ésta. Tomó una cuchara y se dirigió a la sala, acostándose en el sillón más grande.

Entonces una imagen del pequeño Bill pasó por su mente. Recordó ese día en el que el rubio llegó para salvarlo del aburrimiento.

Los Pines eran conocidos por no ser muy responsables con sus hijos, puesto que ponían más atención a otras cosas. Entonces, para poder estar en sus propios mundos llevaban a los niños a donde quisieran y los dejaban ahí por horas.

Ese día Mabel había querido ir con Candy y Grenda, dos amigas suyas también de su edad. A los seis años Mabel era increíblemente sociable, por el contrario, Dipper era el raro de la familia, el que a penas hacía contacto con sus propios parientes.

Obviamente no lo podían dejar solo ese día. ¿La solución? Irina Cipher. Vieja amiga de la madre de los gemelos. Ella era la mujer más tierna y pacífica del mundo entero. La tranquilidad encarnada en persona. Y nunca rechazó el cuidar a Dipper. Claro que ella también tenía un hijo y no lo dejaría solo.

Bill Cipher era un niño muy inteligente, divertido y audaz a sus ocho años de edad y por supuesto, mejor y único amigo del Pines menor.

Dipper ya estaba solo en la casa y escuchó el timbre de ésta sonar y seguido de esto la dulce voz de Irina pidiéndole permiso para pasar.

Dipper abrió gustoso la puerta.

—¡Bill!—gritó de emoción al ver al rubio saludarle con una sonrisa animada.

—¡Dipper!—gritó el mayor de vuelta—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

—Diviértanse, pequeños—dijo Irina cerrando la puerta de la casa para después sentarse en un pequeño sillón de la sala y sacar sus cosas para tejer.

En el cuarto de Dipper los chiquillos buscaban con qué jugar.

—¡Oh, mira!—exclamó Bill sacando una bolsa del armario de menor, quien le miraba extrañado—. ¡Bloques!

—¿Para qué son?—preguntó el menor con una mueca de confusión a lo que el rubio rió.

—Obviamente para construir algo, Dips—respondió con un tono divertido vaciando la bolsa en frente de ambos.

—¿Qué quieres construir?—preguntó el menor tomando un bloque y examinándolo.

—Quizá una pirámide... Y luego la destruimos—sugirió, viendo cómo Dipper asentía varias veces emocionado.

Comenzaron a armarla con tranquilidad, lejos de la litera en la que los gemelos Pines dormían. Cuando terminaron Dipper tomó de entre todos sus juguetes una pequeña bolsa donde había mínimo diez de esas pequeñas pelotitas que rebotan mucho.

—Tú primero—pidió el castaño, viendo a Bill ya colocado en su cama para aventar una pelota. El rubio asintió y lanzó una, dando en la punta de la pirámide.

—Vas—dijo el rubio, dejando que Dipper se acomodara. En un movimiento erróneo Dipper se resbaló de la cama por poner una mano mal y se hubiera golpeado fuerte si un rubio atento no hubiera tratado de ayudarlo, desequilibrándose y recibiendo él el golpe al cambiar las posiciones.

Dipper se bajó de su cama asustado al ver al rubio soltar un pequeño quejido para después sonreír, confundiendo al castaño.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el mayor pausadamente sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí, B-Bill—respondió Dipper—. ¿Tú lo estás?

—No te preocupes por mí, Dipper. Me gusta protegerte—comenzó a decir el de ocho años—, siempre te ayudaré y rescataré cuando sea necesario. No importa si soy yo el que debe amortiguar el golpe. Lo prometo.

Dipper se sonrojó levemente y ayudó a Bill a levantarse.

—Gracias—respondió Dipper a lo que Bill había dicho. Seguido de esto lo abrazó muy fuerte, o al menos lo más fuerte que podía.

—Tranquilo, Dipper—. Bill aceptó el abrazo y acarició los cabellos del menor un poco—. Y entonces, ¿derrumbaremos o no la pirámide?—preguntó a Dipper, susurrando en su oído, haciendo que el menor riera un poco.

—Sí—. Dipper tomó una pelotita y se acomodó en su lugar para después aventarla. Le dió a un costado pero no logró derribar nada.

—Oh, vamos, más fuerte, Dips—se burló el rubio.

Y así jugaron por mucho más tiempo hasta que la madre de Bill tuvo que regresar con éste a su hogar. El castaño ya estaba dormido, por su puesto, y no faltaba mucho para que sus papás y hermana regresaran.

Dipper sonrió por el recuerdo que tenía de su infancia con Bill, un pequeño niño que definitivamente fue su primer amor. Un pequeño niño que creció y tuvo que partir. _Pero ya estaba de vuelta._


	7. Capítulo 6

Dipper se acabó el litro de helado que tenía y se dirigió a la cocina para tirar el bote vacío y tomar otros 6 litros de helado completamente llenos. Quizá no podría controlarse con esto. Y por lo visto le daba igual estar enfermo en una época del año ya fría de por sí y comer este tipo de alimentos.

Regresó a la sala y se dedicó a comer helado, acabándose un litro tras otro mientras veía la televisión en la sala tranquilamente. Seguía pensando en el bello día que había recordado con Bill cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta. Se acomodó la ropa, que consistía en un suéter blanco con un pino azul en medio tejido por Mabel, unos shorts azules claro y unas calcetas que no eran exactamente iguales: una era blanca y la otra marrón. Dipper Pines; experto en extraviar calcetas y calcetines.

Fue a la puerta principal y sin importar qué pudiera encontrar del otro lado, la abrió. Pudo haber sido el cartero nuevo. No, él sabía que la correspondencia se deja en el buzón. Pudo haber sido su padre. No, estaba seguramente tirándose a alguna puta. O su madre. No, ella sí estaba trabajando. Quizá hasta Mabel. No, estaba en la escuela, en clases... O saltándose éstas para fajar con Pacífica en los baños, como solían hacer en clase de Literatura.

En cambio era un muy atractivo rubio.

Justo cuando Dipper soltó la perilla de la puerta ya abierta, estornudó.

—Qué adorable—susurró Bill viendo a su novio con una sonrisa enternecida, notando su nariz, pómulos y frente más rojizas de lo normal. Se extrañó un poco y acarició el cabello castaño del otro. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tranquilo—. ¿Y me preguntabas por qué te decía pino?

Dipper volvió a estornudar.

—Ayer solo era mi collar...—balbuceó después de hacer un pequeño gesto.

—Y tu piercing, cariño—. Bill rió—. Y la gorra.

Y entonces Dipper se sonrojó, cayendo en la cuenta de que sí tenía una obsesión con los pinos, más aún con los dibujos de pinos azules.

—B-bueno, ya vi tu punto—dice con una sonrisa cansada. El estar parado le había dejado ya exhausto.

Bill, al verlo bien y oír su voz entendió que el menor no estaba muy bien.

—¿¡Qué le pasó a mi pino!?—exclamó abrazando preocupado al menor, acariciando su espalda. Por la acción repentina, Dipper había colocado sus manos frente a él, dejando éstas sobre el pecho de Bill inconscientemente.

Pasaron unos minutos en ese abrazo hasta que Dipper volvió a estornudar levemente, separándose de Bill, quien le vió enternecido.

—Como podrás observar, no fui a la escuela... porque me enfermé—comentó Dipper con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada mientras alzaba sus hombros—. Como sea... Me alegra que estés aquí, será como...

—...Como revivir nuestra infancia, ¿no?—. Aparentemente Bill había pensado en lo mismo que Dipper y para aclararlo le había interrumpido, acabando su oración.

El castaño asintió cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente por el cansancio que provocaba su enfermedad y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba en brazos del rubio, dirigiéndose a la sala de la casa. Una vez ahí, Bill dejó con sumo cuidado a Dipper acostado en el sofá de dos plazas, después se hizo un espacio y terminó por acomodarse con la cabeza del menor en sus piernas.

Dipper estiró un brazo y alcanzó el bote de helado a medio comer y tomó la cuchara dentro de éste para continuar comiendo, aunque a veces le daba cucharadas a Bill con una sonrisa, y al rubio no le importaba comer el helado que le diera.

La televisión llamó la atención del castaño cuando los comerciales acabaron y se acomodó mejor en las piernas de Bill para poder ver la película tranquilo.

—¿Qué película es?—preguntó Bill viendo el interés del castaño con mucha ternura, para después dirigir su vista a la pantalla.

—Las crónicas de Spiderwick—dijo en seguida el chico acostado y dejó el helado en el suelo, ya vacío, y como era el último, se centró por completo en Bill y la película, antes no había puesto atención porque el helado era más importante.

En eso, a Bill se le ocurrió recorrer la sala con la mirada, encontrándose con varios botes de helado vacíos.

—¿Cuántos botes de helado llevas?—preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, acariciando el cabello tan hermoso y sedoso del Pines.

—Dos...—balbuceó Pines desviando la mirada, pero Bill llevó su mano a sus mejillas para que le viera—vale, cuatro—. El rubio alzó una ceja, sacándole la verdad a Dipper—: O-ocho.

Dipper bajó la mirada arrepentido, no podía sentirse peor por haber comido tanto helado, aún sabiendo que estaba enfermo. Sabía que Bill se enojaría, o al menos le regañaría.

—Ese es mi novio— dijo Bill revolviendo el cabello castaño que había estado acariciando, haciendo que el menor se confundiera.

—¿N-no me vas a regañar?— preguntó Dipper viendo con ojos expectantes y curiosos a su rubio favorito.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Mi madre me enseñó a que hay que consentir siempre a las personas cuando están enfermas. Así sanan más rápido, ya que están en un ambiente cómodo, ¿no?

—Su-supongo...— balbuceó el castaño asintiendo con tranquilidad, para después encogerse en su lugar, estornudando mientras cubría su nariz y boca con sus manos.

—Ay, pino...— dijo Bill para después hacer que el cuerpo del menor se relajase a base de caricias, para que volviera su posición inicial.

Dipper suspiró y cerró sus ojos para descansar en las piernas del mayor, necesitaba un rato de tranquilidad y confort que solo Bill podía brindarle.

Sintió un pequeño dolor cerca de su abdomen que le hizo estremecer, pero no le tomó importancia cuando las manos de Bill comenzaron a pasearse por su pecho.

Una duda surgió dentro de la cabeza de Dipper. Recordaba a Bill, y habían cosas vagas que podía recordar de su infancia con él, pero por más que pensaba, el apellido del rubio no se aparecía en su mente.

—¿Cuál es tu apellido?— soltó el castaño sin más, mientras que sus gestos se mantenían apacibles.

—Cipher, pequeño Pines— respondió el rubio sin problemas y se agachó para darle un beso en la frente—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

—Ehm...— pensó unos segundos, y otra pregunta surgió, aunque a ésta no le tomó mucha importancia—. Sí, ¿cuántas parejas has tenido antes que yo?

Bill soltó una carcajada y suspiró aliviado de que la pregunta fuera esa.

—Primero dime tú cuántas crees.


	8. Capítulo 7

Dipper se imaginaba que había tenido miles de chicas y chicos detrás de él, es decir, hablábamos del mismísimo Bill Cipher, un rubio guapísimo con unos ojos color ámbar que conquistaba a muchas y bueno, muchos.

—¿Varias...?— preguntó algo inseguro, esperando que la respuesta fuera no para no sentirse tan miserable o presionado para competir con todo lo que le habían dado esas tantas parejas a Cipher.

—Te equivocas, amorcito, solo he tenido una pareja en toda mi vida, y llevo un día con él— dijo bastante tranquilo, sonriendo a la pantalla en donde pasaban bastantes comerciales.

Dipper sonrió sonrojado y suspiró aliviado, provocando que Bill soltara una risilla susurrando un "tierno, tierno" casi inaudible.

Estornudó de una manera muy delicada y cubrió su nariz al igual que su boca, logrando que Bill riera de la ternura que le había provocado su novio una vez más. Bajó su rostro al de Dipper, e hizo que éste dejara de cubrir su rostros para darle un beso en la nariz.

—Eres increíblemente adorable— susurró con una sonrisa leve, a centímetros de su novio, quien le veía con una sonrisa avergonzada y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No lo soy— balbuceó desviando la mirada, encontrándose en la tele el inicio de una película que le fascinaba. A Bill le llamó la atención cómo los ojos de Dipper se abrieron bastante cuando volteó a la tele y él hizo lo mismo, encontrándose con el título de la película: Puente a Terabithia.

—¿De qué trata?— preguntó, para en seguida escuchar a Dipper callarle con un "Shush".

—Solo vela y pon atención— pidió acomodándose mejor en donde estaba, usando las piernas de Bill de almohada.

Bill suspiró y asintió mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello castaño que estaba en sus piernas, haciendo que el chico se relajará mientras la película comenzaba.

Mabel estaba junto a Wendy, infiltrándose en la oficina del director de la escuela del lugar. Tenían que encontrar cualquier cosa o indicio que tuviese que ver con el chico que Dipper se imaginaba, y es que Grenda y Candy habían desarrollado una teoría en la que Bill realmente existía, o al menos lo había hecho en algún punto, y posiblemente lo había conocido Dipper en vida.

Descargaron todos los archivos de todos los Bill's que alguna vez asistieron a esa escuela en la memoria USB de Wendy, y justo se escuchó cómo comenzaban a abrir la puerta de la dirección.

Mabel se puso nerviosa y casi suelta un grito, pero Wendy rápido le calló, mientras le hacía sentarse en una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio del director, para después borrar enseguida el historial de búsqueda.

Wendy alcanzó a sentarse y entonces el director abrió la puerta encontrándose a ambas señoritas.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntó ciertamente confundido, acercándose a su silla para sentarse.

—Oh, nada malo, director, solo que Mabel y yo teníamos un par de ideas para la... ¡Celebración de Halloween de este año!— exclamó Wendy, esperando que la castaña le siguiera el hilo de la conversación.

—¡Sí, claro!— mencionó asintiendo la castaña—. La verdad es que Wendy y yo hemos estado pensando mucho en eso, ya sabe...

—¿Y cuáles son sus ideas entonces? —preguntó el director, abriendo un documento en blanco en su computadora para anotar las ideas.

—Bueno, un baile sería lo principal, es decir, una fiesta, quizá en la noche no sería mala idea, en el gimnasio, Mabel y yo podemos encargarnos de la decoración, la música y todo lo que necesitamos, solo nos hace falta su autorización— expresó la pelirroja con falsa tranquilidad, mientras se arrepentía internamente de cada cosa que decía.

Mabel iba asintiendo a las cosas que decía Wendy, mientras complementaba algunas cosas.

—Y podemos hacer también un concurso de disfraces, también estábamos pensando cobrar la entrada a la fiesta para recaudar dinero suficiente y mejorar las instalaciones de la escuela, y comprar un buen premio para el ganador del concurso de disfraces, ¿no le parece una buena idea?—. Mabel no tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba diciendo tantas cosas, sabiendo que solo estaba metiéndose en problemas con Wendy, ya que si el director aprobaba todo, ambas tendrían que organizar la fiesta de Halloween.

Pasaron un buen rato discutiendo sobre aquellas cosas junto al director, hasta que por fin, el señor aceptó la mayoría de ideas, dejándolas salir de la oficina.

Una vez afuera, estando lejos, Wendy soltó un chillido de desesperación y Mabel sonrió levemente nerviosa.

—Y ahora tenemos que hacer una fiesta dentro de tres semanas, grandioso— dijo realmente molesta con todo aquello.

—Bueno, quizá Candy, Grenda, Paz, Soos y Dipper nos quieran ayudar, ¿no?— expresó Mabel tratando de ser positiva, mientras alzaba sus hombros—. Recuerda que esto es por Dipper, ¿sí~?

Wendy suspiró frustrada y asintió después de un par de minutos de silencio.

—Solo vayamos a investigar el apellido del supuesto de Bill, para reducir opciones y esas cosas— dijo comenzando a caminar—. Habrá que saltarnos lo que queda de clases, ya sabes...

Mabel asintió a aquello y apresuró el paso para alcanzar a la pelirroja.

—Perdón por meterte en esto— expresó viendo al suelo, a lo que Wendy sonrió y empujó a Mabel con suavidad.

—Ya lo dijiste, esto es por Dipper, cualquier cosa por mis amigos, aparte, más vale que esa fiesta sea genial, Mabs...

Ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada y salieron de la escuela, con cuidado de que nadie las viera, para ir a algún lugar a imprimir los documentos que tenían.

Como cada archivo tenía la foto del estudiante, podrían ir descartando bastantes por el simple hecho de ver si se trataba de alguien rubio, o no.

Llegaron al lugar, imprimieron todos los archivos, entre ambas pagaron y fueron a un café, para empezar a deshacerse de los documentos de aquellos Bill's castaños, pelinegros o pelirrojos y quedándose obvio solo con los rubios.

Las opciones se redujeron lo suficiente como para tirar la mitad de todos los documentos que habían impreso, lo cual era bastante frustrante para ambas, ya que habían desperdiciado una buena cantidad de dinero.


End file.
